Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and particularly, to an LCD device for preventing surge static electricity from flowing into a liquid crystal panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
Background of the Disclosure
Generally, in LCD devices, a liquid crystal display panel where a plurality of liquid crystal cells are arranged in a matrix type displays an image corresponding to a video signal by adjusting a light transmittance of each of the liquid crystal cells according to the video signal.
The LCD devices each include a liquid crystal display panel, where a plurality of liquid crystal cells are arranged in a matrix type, and a plurality of driving circuits for driving the liquid crystal display panel.
FIG. 1 is a schematic plan view of a related art LCD device, FIG. 2 is an enlarged plan view of a portion A of FIG. 1, and FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view taken along line III-III of FIG. 2 and is a schematic plan view of the related art LCD device.
The related art LCD device, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, includes a display area and a bezel area BA disposed outside the display area DA.
The related art LCD device, as illustrated in FIG. 3, includes a liquid crystal display panel 10 where a plurality of liquid crystal cells are arranged in an active matrix type and a plurality of driving circuits 70 for driving the liquid crystal display panel 10.
The liquid crystal display panel 10 includes a first substrate 11, where a thin film transistor (TFT) array is formed, and a second substrate 31 where a color filter array is formed. The first substrate 11 is bonded to the second substrate 31 to maintain a uniform cell gap, and a liquid crystal layer 51 is formed in the cell gap between the first substrate 11 and the second substrate 31.
Moreover, a plurality of data lines to which image information is applied and a plurality of gate lines to which a scan signal is applied are arranged to intersect each other on the first substrate 11. A TFT and a pixel electrode are included in each of a plurality of areas defined by the data lines and the gate lines.
The second substrate 31 includes a plurality of color filters 37 which are respectively formed in a plurality of pixels by a black matrix 35, an overcoating layer that planarizes the color filters 37, and a common electrode that is a counter electrode of the pixel electrode formed on the first substrate 11.
A certain cell gap is maintained between the first substrate 11 and the second substrate 31 by a spacer, and the first substrate 11 is bonded to the second substrate 31 by a seal pattern 61 which is formed along an outer portion of the display area DA.
Moreover, a ground line 15 which overlaps the black matrix 35 of the second substrate 31 is designed in the bezel area BA of the first substrate 11. In this case, the ground line 15 is connected to the driving circuit (drive-IC) 70 and is connected to a ground 90 of a main system through a main flexible printed circuit (FPC).
Therefore, the ground line 15 discharges, through the main system, an electric damage applied from the outside. That is, the ground line 15 is connected to the ground 90 of the main system through the main FPC 70, thereby blocking a surge of static electricity which externally occurs.
However, as described above, the ground line 15 has a function of blocking static electricity which occurs in the first substrate 11, but cannot block static electricity which occurs in the second substrate 31. That is, as illustrated in FIG. 3, a path which causes surge static electricity 80 applied from the outside to be discharged through the ground line 15 is not formed in the second substrate 31, and the surge static electricity flows into the black matrix 35.
As described above, in the related art LCD device, since a distance from an end of the liquid crystal display panel to the ground line is long, the black matrix and the overcoating layer are first damaged.
For this reason, since an electric charge flows into the black matrix, a gate drive-IC in panel (GIP) circuit cannot operate, the liquid crystal display panel is put in a non-driving state, and/or the electric charge flows into the overcoating layer and the display area, causing a smear.
Moreover, since the ground line 15 included in the first substrate 11 is covered by a passivation layer, it is difficult to discharge, through the ground line 15, surge static electricity applied from the outside.
Therefore, in order to fundamentally prevent external surge static electricity from flowing into the liquid crystal display panel 10, a structure for preventing external surge static electricity from flowing into the liquid crystal display panel 10 is provided on the second substrate 31 separately from the first substrate 11.